eres un SKobsecionado?
by eluet-chan
Summary: como saber si estas obcesionado con SK? bueno lee esto y lo sabras....esta gracioso


N/A: Alguna vez te lo has preguntado? pues lee esto  
  
  
  
¿COMO SABER SI TIENES UNA SK-OBCESION?  
  
  
  
*te vuelves un holgazán para parecerte a Yoh.  
  
*haces la tercera parte de shaman King cuadro por cuadro y planeas llevárselo a la televisora  
  
*crees que "Yoh" es un nombre normal  
  
*intentas poner los ojos a la mitad como los de Yoh y Anna y un amigo te pregunta que si tienes problemas de visión  
  
*te pones chanclas en invierno para parecerte a Yoh  
  
* crees que puedes hacer la fusión de almas  
  
*cuando alguien dice la palabra "shaman" te crees un experto en la materia  
  
*te pones audífonos y crees que te ves bien.  
  
*te pones una camisa desabrochada como Yoh y te dicen que eres un pelado.  
  
*te dejas crecer el cabello, te pones unos aretes raros y te pones: Hao Asakura  
  
* cortas todos tus vestidos para parecerte a Anna  
  
*haces fanfics de shaman King ...jejeje  
  
*piensas que la actitud de Anna es por el bien de Yoh.  
  
*obligas a todos en tu casa a ver shaman King  
  
*una vez q consigues el vestido negro, la pañoleta y el collar, vas con el chico despreocupado de la clase y dices "soy tu prometida y harás lo q yo diga"  
  
*obligas a que te digan: Anna Asakura  
  
*obligas a que te digan: Yoh Asakura  
  
*obligas a que te digan: insertar tu nombre Asakura  
  
*te pones a correr por la playa como menso con tu amigo enano... mientras una chava rubia los ve  
  
*sueñas q eres Tamao y Yoh va a rescatarte XD  
  
*Corres por la calle gritando cosas de Shaman King  
  
*compras 5 kilos de gel para hacerte el peinado de Ren Tao  
  
*dices "esta es mi cuchilla dorada!!" hasta perder el sentido  
  
*Te consigues un amigo chino que esté obsesionado con derrotar a su padre y  
  
que tenga 33 aviones.  
  
*.......!CORTE DE BUDA!!!.......  
  
*gritas: ¡¡¡FUSIÓN DE ALMAS!!! en clase  
  
* te desilusionaste cuando la película de shaman King no gano el oscar  
  
* y si no sabias k hay película de shaman King te pones a buscar como loco  
  
* leíste por casualidad el final y ahora te sientes muy vació  
  
*te consigues un zorro y un mapache y les pones: conchi y ponchi  
  
* buscas espíritus en el escusado  
  
*te sabes el nombre de todos los amigos de ryu ( punchi, spaceshot, bolboy silversound, apache y blue)  
  
* te metes al refrigerador a ver si consigues los poderes de Horo Horo.  
  
*te rapas en la cabeza "SHAMAN KING!"  
  
*pones en los bancos de tu escuela "SK LEY" XD  
  
*hospedas a todas la personas que puedas en tu casa.  
  
*te duermes con el control pegado en la mano para despertarte en la madrugada para ver la repetición de Shaman King. (¬¬ yo me levanto a las 4 de la mañana para velo)  
  
*te compras todas las cosas de shaman King incluso en las que viene Yoh con el cabello verde manta con orejas de perro, y Anna sonriendo XD  
  
* te pones a platicar con tus amigos de el capitulo anterior y se ponen a actuar las líneas, después de 4 horas, se les acaba que decir y vuelves a repetir lo que dijiste.  
  
*en las escuela te encargan la biografía de un escritor famoso y tu llevas la de Hiroyuki Takei.  
  
*Cuando en la escuela el maestro dice que los shamanes son una especie de brujos tú te levantas de tu asiento y gritas que Yoh es el rey de los shamanes y el salvador del mundo, luego de eso llaman a tus padres y te llevan al psicólogo XD  
  
*Cuando tus amigos van a tu casa tu le enseñas las miles de cosas que tienes de shaman King y lo obligas a que vea los capítulos que tienes gravados.  
  
*te sabes las canciones en japonés y las pronuncias bien.  
  
*lloraste con el final.  
  
*tienes el manga de "Itako no Anna"  
  
*escribes cosas como estas........¬¬  
  
*lees cosas como estas ........¬¬  
  
*buscas en un directorio telefónico de Japón el apellido Asakura.  
  
*planeas hacer un viaje a Japón con el propósito de buscar la pensión de los Asakura.  
  
*Planeas llevarle a Hiroyuki Takei tus ideas, exponérselas y juntos hacer la nueva temporada de Shaman king.  
  
*hazes Ova´s pírata de shaman king.  
  
*te pones pupilentes amarillos para parecerte a Ren tao  
  
*si eres mujer) primero te empieza a gustar Yoh, pero luego dices que Ren esta muy bien, después dices que Horo horo tiene lo suyo, piensas que Lyserg esta lindisimo , y que Faust no se queda atrás.......y después de media hora de meditar estas cosas acabas pensando que hasta Ryu y Manta tienen lo suyo...  
  
*practicas snowboard para parecerte a Horo horo.  
  
*te deprimes cuando intentas fallidamente hacer la fusión de almas.  
  
*cuando te llevan de excursión en tu escuela a una cuevas, tu le juras a tus amigos que entraste a la cueva Yomi y saliste vivo, así que estas dispuesto a ser el guía.  
  
*crees que puedes pertenecer a los x-laws  
  
*cuando en clase estas dibujando a Yoh, una chica te ve se acerca y te dice " que padre dibujas me puedes hacer un dibujo?" le dices gustosamente que si, luego la chica te pide que le dibujes a "PIOLIN" y tu intentas ahorcarla (echo real)  
  
* te pones todos los peluches de tu hermanito encima para parecerte a Silver.  
  
*intentas matar al que dijo que "Digimon" y "shaman king" son la misma serie.  
  
*le dices a tus papás que te compren 33 aviones.  
  
*te haces el afro para parecerte a chocolove.  
  
*te sales de tu casa para buscar la aldea de los apaches.  
  
*tallas en madera tu propio oraculo virtual  
  
*inventas a tu propio espíritu  
  
*te pones un paliacate rojo en la cabeza y te dicen en la calle que pareces uno de garibaldi o al los de "fantasmas del caribe" XD  
  
*te vistes y peinas como Ryu y buscas tu sitio favorito.  
  
*cuando el gato de tu amigo muere tu les dices a los demás que te posesionaras de su espíritu para fusionarte y cuando se te quedan viendo con cara de que estas loco dices que lo revivirás con las esferas del dragón.......XD  
  
*compras el Cd de Santana solo por que el álbum se llama "Shaman"  
  
*te obsesionas con vengarte de tu hermano.  
  
Pones un anuncio en el periódico que dice así: "Se busca joven que domine el arte de posesionar objetos. De preferencia muy fuerte. Trabajo de tiempo completo para buscar al asesino de mis padres. Traer su propio espíritu. Para más informes se requiere llamada de larga distancia a Inglaterra." (este es de Sahara k.)  
  
*Cuando tu amigo que es no es buen fanático de shaman king te dice que se le paso el episodio que pasaron ayer tu te ofreces a prestarle la grabación que hiciste del capitulo (aunque sea repetido) el acepta y grava encima "Animales en peligro de extinción" así que lo golpeas.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
N/A: Bueno, ya hemos visto como saber si has visto mucho SK, pero, en esta serie (como en tantas) también hay cosas que todos se preguntan pero nadie sabe la respuesta exacta, así que aquí hay algunas de ellas.  
  
MISTERIOS DE SK.  
  
¿seria mejor la serie si se llamara " Yoh card captors"?  
  
¿quien es la familia de Manta?  
  
¿que clase de nombre es Manta?  
  
¿por que Lee Bruce long quería matar a todos......es psicópata?  
  
¿por que Anna es tan mala?  
  
¿por que Tamao esta tan rosa?  
  
¿seria mejor la serie si Yoh tuviera un ayudante estupido qué fuera amarillo?? (ejemplo, Ir, kero, pikachu)  
  
¿cual es ponchi y cual es conchi?  
  
¿ryu tendrá de nuevo su peinado?  
  
¿por que a cada rato le pasa algo a Manta?  
  
¿Anna se vestirá decente algún día?  
  
¿como es que Horo horo tiene el cabello de dos colores?  
  
¿ en verdad serán hermanos pilika y horo horo?  
  
¿se quedaran juntos Amidamaru y bason?  
  
¿PORQUE TAMAO EXISTE!!!?  
  
¿Horo horo traerá peluca y por eso no se quita la bandita?  
  
¿alguna vez manta crecerá?  
  
¿ será realmente manta descendiente de los kropokuls?  
  
¿ si Goku a cada rato revivia gente, entonces porque no revivió a su abuelo? (este no va aquí)  
  
¿como se puede hacer ese peinado Amidamaru?¿será que no se lava el cabello?  
  
¿no hubiera sido más fácil que Anna se convirtiera en el rey Shaman?  
  
¿por que Tamao no se volvió el shaman King?  
  
¿por que ryu no se volvió el shaman king?  
  
¿por que bolboy no se convirtio en el shaman king? ¿quien es bolboy?  
  
¿por que metabee no se convirtió en el shaman king?  
  
¿por que batman no se convirtió en el shaman king?  
  
¿por que insertar nombre de personaje fracasado no se volvió el shaman king?  
  
¿cual es la verdadera relación entre ryu y sus amigos?  
  
¿Tamao es un personaje de relleno?  
  
¿ponchi y conchi son ren y stimpi?  
  
¿por que en México se llama Len tao y en otros lugares Ren Tao?  
  
¿por que todos tiene pies de panecillo?  
  
¿por que Lyserg habla japonés si es ingles?  
  
¿como es que si Anna se la pasa comiendo y acostadota no engorda?  
  
¿por que si Manta tiene tanto dinero no se compra su propia comida?  
  
¿como es posible que si Yoh es tan holgazán no haya reprobado año?  
  
¿por que Tamao esta tan estupida?.......¿POR QUE!!?  
  
¿hubiera sido mejor la serie si goku hubiera entrenado a Yoh?  
  
¿hubiera sido mejor la serie si chin-chan hubiera entrenado a Yoh?  
  
¿hubiera sido mejor la serie si kero hubiera entrenado a Yoh?  
  
¿hubiera sido mejor la serie si las tortugas ninja hubieran entrenado a Yoh?  
  
¿quien le enseño a Yoh a usar la espada? ¿fue lee shaoran?  
  
¿por que cuando llamas a un numero equivocado nunca esta ocupado?  
  
¿que le paso a la mamá de Yoh?  
  
¿de donde sacan dinero Anna, Yoh y Horo horo?  
  
¿que clase de padres irresponsables dejan viviendo a unos niños de 13 años solos en una pensión?  
  
¿por que Horo horo no tiene apellido?  
  
¿por que el estilo de ryu es taaaan basura?  
  
¿si Yoh se muriera se convertiría en el espíritu acompañante de Anna?  
  
¿ que clase de padre es En Tao?  
  
¿de donde saco jun el cabello verde?  
  
¿por que Amidamaru no se caso?  
  
¿por que Hao parece niña?  
  
¿por que Lyserg es taaaaaan lindo? *.*  
  
¿por que te preguntabas en que se acabaría SK si ya sabes desde el principio que Yoh seria el rey de los Shamanes?  
  
¿por que Yoh no usa una Henki-dama?  
  
¿por que a Ren le gusta tanto la leche?..¿en verdad será leche lo que toma?  
  
¿que pasaría si de pronto Anna se enamorara de Manta?  
  
¿por que Anna no se convirtió en una sailor scaut?  
  
¿que fue lo que paso con la prima de jun tao (la que tenia por espíritu una ninja) ?  
  
¿de donde sacan tantos cadáveres la dinastía Tao?  
  
¿por que el papá de Yoh se pone una mascara de pollo y nunca quiere ver a Yoh?  
  
¿como es que Yoh hacia llorar a Anna cuando eran niños?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --- N/A: bueno esto se pone extraño, pero por si las dudas tenemos otro test, pero este es para:  
  
¿COMO SABER ERES UN MAL FANATICO DE SK?  
  
  
  
/piensas k manta y Anna son hermanos  
  
/no sabes quien es Hao  
  
/no viste el final por ver una novela  
  
/confundes a kenshin con Amidamaru XD  
  
/crees que Hao es mujer o.o  
  
/confundes a Yoh con goku XD  
  
/crees que la serie se llama chaman kin  
  
/crees que los amigos de ryu son sus hijos  
  
/crees que Yoh y Hao son el mismo  
  
/piensas que Tamao se debe quedar con Yoh.  
  
/crees que Amidamaru esta lisiado y por eso no tiene pies  
  
/un vendedor ambulante te ofrece venderte el manga completo de shaman King, y tu le dices que no porque compraras la revista furia, y teveynovelas (XD AAHHH!!!!!)  
  
/piensas que Manta es el personaje principal.  
  
/te perdiste el maratón de shaman king por ver la repetición de la novela "mujeres engañadas" y te excusas diciendo que Laura León es una gran actriz (aquí si que ya perdiste la razón)  
  
/para ti los personajes son: io, Ana, joro joro, Reng thao, Rio,panzon....etc.  
  
/crees que Manta es el hijo de Yoh y Anna.  
  
/crees que el autor de shaman King es Akira Toriyama  
  
/confundes a Digimon con Shaman King y a la vez con Pokemón ¬¬(esptupidez total)  
  
/gastas tu dinero en comprar el CD nuevo de UFF  
  
/no sabes quien es Lyserg.  
  
/piensas que Ren es el malo de la historia.  
  
/opinas que Yoh y Anna no se deben quedar juntos porque Anna esta loca.  
  
/dices que Yoh se viste como estupido.  
  
/confundes a Yoh con Tai.  
  
/la primera vez que viste un capitulo de sk pensaste "y a que hora van a salir los pokemons en esta caricatura?"  
  
/cuando tu amigo que esta obsesionado con SK te pregunta que si viste el capitulo de ayer de SK tu le dices que no, y el se ofrece a prestarte el video donde lo grabo, tu aceptas y gravas por error encima del capitulo un documental de animales en peligro de extinción y tu amigo te golpea.  
  
N/A: bueno creo que eso fue todo lo que se me ocurrió ¬¬U , por cierto déjenme reviws si saben algunos de estos y díganme que opinan de esto ok? Bueno matane!. 


End file.
